Photoluminescence spectroscopy may be used to characterize material properties of a semiconductor in a thin film photovoltaic module. In particular, photoluminescence spectroscopy may be used to characterize bandgap, defect densities, and recombination mechanisms in the semiconductor. Unfortunately, existing photoluminescence techniques are only useful when the semiconductor is at a temperature between room temperature and absolute zero.